Ooze It
by Adam Decker
Summary: Ivan Ooze has to be defeated before it's too late. Warning: Small sexual reference, should still be fine. Sequel to The Marriage. Fifth in Power Rangers: Genesis series.


Ooze It

By Adam Decker

Overview: Can the rangers defeat Ivan Ooze before it is too late?

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the power rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the fifth installment in the series: Power Rangers Genesis. You should read The Marriage first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: A human Zordon created the power rangers. They are Nosaj, Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz. There is also a sixth ranger named Ilohea, who pretended to be fighting against the rangers alongside Ivan Ooze. Ivan teamed up with Rita Repulsa in an evil marriage which caused disastrous effects on the rangers. Zordon is no longer human, but a disembodied head floating around in the power chamber. Ilohea has been captured and sent by Rita to Ivan's home planet. The other rangers have just defeated Scorpina and learned the bad news. More trouble awaits…

At the command center…

"Ilohea's been captured?" asked Nosaj in disbelief.

"YES, I'M AFRAID SO. SHE WAS DOING A NOBLE THING BY TRYING TO SAVE ME FROM IVAN OOZE. NOW SHE IS BEING TAKEN BACK TO HIS HOME PLANET AS A CAPTIVE."

"What happened to the green ranger coin?" asked Kacz.

"IT IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF EVIL WHERE IT SHALL REMAIN FOR A LONG TIME."

"Will the side of good ever reclaim it?" asked Rebmika, who was now dating Yilib whom she realized that she loved.

"IT MIGHT, BUT IT WOULD BE MANY, MANY YEARS FROM NOW. IT WILL SURELY NOT HAPPEN DURING YOUR TIME."

"How do we defeat Ivan Ooze?" asked Nosaj. "Can I do it myself?"

"I'M AFRAID THAT ONLY ONE HE HAS TRAINED CAN DEFEAT HIM NOW."

Nosaj thought about this. "This means that only Ilohea can defeat him now, since I'm not sure his underlings would want to destroy him. Where is she and what's happening with her?"

Somewhere in space…

Ilohea was very weak and couldn't understand what was going on. Last thing she remembered was rushing in to save Zordon and then her energy was drained. She looked about her and her morpher and communicator were gone. She looked out a window and saw a purple planet getting larger. That had to mean they were getting closer to whatever lay next for her. She looked about her and saw that she was in some sort of small room with no door. The ceiling was high and she couldn't climb up. It wouldn't have done her much good because there was nothing up there to help her escape. The window was strong and couldn't be broken. All she could do was wait for what happened next. She looked outside and saw what looked like a bunch of grapes getting larger…

Elsewhere on the ship…

"We are approaching the planet Ezoor," said Scorpina, who was accompanying Rita on her trip.

"Excellent," said Rita Repulsa. "Soon we will be at the prison complex where that pesky purple ranger will pay for betraying Ivan Ooze. I wonder how my husband is doing."

"I can whip up a spell and see," said Finster, who was also accompanying Rita and liked her better already then Ivan.

"There's no need for that," said Rita, "I'm sure that he's doing fine. But as for me, I'm not doing as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Finster.

"I mean that I seem to be sick," responded Rita. "I keep throwing up, yet I'm also gaining weight."

"Well I'm not sure what that means," said Scorpina, "but I'm sure that we can figure it out. There's accelerated time on this planet so we can stay here a long time and not much time would pass on earth. We'll take you to the doctor after punishing that wretched purple ranger."

The ship landed in the prison complex and Rita got to the fun part for her. She turned on the voltage to the prison chamber to its maximum power. Then she turned it on and electrocuted Ilohea so that you could see her real bones. This only lasted for about six seconds, but it really drained Ilohea of her strength again. She lay on the floor, too weak to do anything. Then Tangas came and escorted her to her prison cell. She just rested to regain her strength because she would need it later.

Meanwhile…

Rita went to the doctor's office where Finster checked out for problems.

"I don't seem to find anything wrong with you, except that I sense more evil around your stomach area," said Finster.

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Rita.

"It could mean that you had too much fun on your honeymoon."

"You mean that I'm pregnant?"

"By what I can tell. You'll have to stay here until the baby is born, then you can return to destroy the rangers. The child may be a great warrior himself someday."

Just then, a skeleton-like warrior appeared.

"Hi, sis!" he said.

"Who's this?" asked Finster.

"This is my brother that I told you about," said Rita.

"You mean the annoying idiot?" asked Finster.

"That's me," said Rito. "What kind of job do you have for me, sis?"

"Why don't you look over the prisoner for me?" asked Rita. "She's in cell number 345."

"You can count on me!" he said and then left.

"Are you sure he won't mess things up?" asked Finster.

"How can he? Do you think that he's stupid enough to open the door?"

At prison cell 345…

Ilohea had recovered from her quite literal shocking experience. She had to find a way to escape, but how? She would rest her energy for now so she would be at full strength when she actually managed to escape. For now she had to wait.

Within enough time, Rito Revolto showed up.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine," said Ilohea, "But I'm ssssoooo bored. Can you come inside and keep me company?"

"Sure," said Rito who then opened the door and came in (and thought it would be smart to keep it open so that he wouldn't be locked in too). "Why are you here?"

"I fought against Ivan on the side of the power rangers and he captured me and sent me here. I was only pretending to be on their side when I really meant to be on his side. I was going to tell him, but he sent me here instead. If you let me out, I could start fighting against them."

"Well in that case," thought Rito, "I should escort you to Rita so we can send you back to earth. She can't come at the moment because she's expecting a baby, but I can escort you out of here to the ship bay."

"I'd love that," Ilohea responded. "How dumb can this guy be?" she thought as she was led out of her cell. "He doesn't suspect a thing!" She had half a mind to close the door on him amd leave him trapped in the cell, but she decided that, for now at least, she needed this naïve skeleton. He could escort her to the docking bay and she could return to earth from there. If anything went wrong, she could use him as a decoy so that she would get away.

Rito escorted this new ally of his out of the prison complex and into the corridors. His personal ship was across an ooze lake, so he took her there. They were just about to board when Scorpina showed up. She knew he made a mistake when she saw who was with them.

"What is she doing there!?" asked Scorpina. "Don't you know what she's in for?"

"Yeah she told me all about it," said Rito.

"Then why did you let her go!?"

"She said that she wanted to join Ivan Ooze's side."

"And you believed her!? You're a fool! She betrayed Ivan and is our captive because of it. Do you not understand that under no circumstances is a prisoner to go free!? I'd destroy you if she did have to go first."

Scorpina looked around and the purple ranger was nowhere to be found. She had sneaked away when they started arguing. Rito saw his ship fly away.

"Whenever it does that," he said, "I am supposed to be on it, right?"

"YOU STUPID, MORON!" yelled Scorpina. "I will destroy you, unless we can fix things."

Back on Earth…

Nosaj was spending time alone. He was devastated that Ilohea had been captured and he couldn't stop it. Suddenly, he heard his communicator go off. "Hello?" he asked, uncertain of who it was.

"Guess who?" said a very familiar female voice.

"Ilohea? But how?"

"Some idiot helped me escape. He gave me my communicator and morpher back."

"Zordon told me to tell you something important. You must go to Ivan's hideout and use what power you can to defeat him by any means necessary. His power is too great for any of us to beat him. Use the last of his evil power in you to destroy him, and then we can seal him away."

"Okay, I understand."

At Ivan Ooze's secret hideout…

Ivan Ooze sat on his throne. It was his and his alone to control. He could rule the world if all went according to plan. But suddenly, his former servant appeared. They both started fighting with the ooze they could control. They then went into ninja style fighting.

"You've got some serious nerve to show back up here," said Ivan. "You're also pretty stupid to show up without the other rangers."

"I'm the only one that can defeat you," said the purple ranger. "I have to do it."

"You are my creation. If you destroy me, your powers will be gone."

"That's just one bad detail. All the rest are good."

Ivan then covered her suit with ooze and made it vanish. He held the purple power coin in his hand and was about to destroy it when the building started oozing with Ivan along with it.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. "I guess that you never want to see this again, do you? I'll hang on to this and create a much better purple ranger than you."

Ilohea looked at her communicator and took out her morpher. A container was pulling this whole place in and nothing could be stopped, except for the fact that Ivan held a fake coin and Zordon had the real one. Ilohea teleported out while everything went into the container. The rangers then buried it deep beneath the ground where hopefully no one would ever find it. Ilohea had to give up her powers because they would disappear if she continued to use them. She would be missed, but everything was at peace, for the moment.

Back on the planet Ezoor…

"I'm afraid that Ivan Ooze has been defeated," said Goldar, who had escaped along with Baboo and Squatt. "The purple ranger has defeated him."

"It's okay," said Rita Repulsa. "I've got a new replacement." She held her baby proud and high. "I give you, Dia-chi."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Genesis.


End file.
